


Friendly Neighborhood Ghost Story

by themuslimbarbie



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), DCU
Genre: Gen, Haunted Houses, Pre-Season/Series 02, Time Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 21:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12639102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themuslimbarbie/pseuds/themuslimbarbie
Summary: "Don’t tell me the great Firestorm is scared of a little ghost."





	Friendly Neighborhood Ghost Story

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: One half of Canarystorm believing the house at the end of the cul-de-sac where they lived as a kid was haunted so the other one drags their ass there in the jumpship to investigate.

It all starts the way a lot of their bad ideas start – with a few hours of downtime and a bottle of bourbon.

They're in his room playing half-drunken chess when he tells her about the house on the corner of West Grayson and Twenty-third, three blocks down from his Grandma Lou’s place. He spent his summers and winters at her place, and he and the neighborhood kids used to ride by that house from time to time. Rumor had it the house was haunted. No one ever lived there, but sometimes you could see the shadow of someone walking through it.

Sara tilts her head when he tells her about it. She smirks in this way that makes him think she’s up to something before she says, “We should go.”

Jax snorts and is about to tell her _yeah, right_ when he looks down at the board and realizes that she took his queen. “Yo! What the hell?” he says instead.

She grins smugly. “You know the rules,” she says and refills his glass. “Drink up.”

He isn’t one-hundred percent sure what goes on after that. 

 

 

The next morning, he wakes up fully clothed in his bed with the beginnings of a hangover. It isn’t too bad – nothing a shower and some breakfast can’t fix – but it’s probably enough that he’ll hear from Gray about it for at least the next twelve hours.

Sara’s getting a cup of coffee from the kitchen when he walks in. She takes one look at him and smirks. He frowns.

“Shut up,” he says before she even says anything.

She laughs and hands him her cup of coffee. He takes it, not caring that it’s black and half gone, and downs the rest. It burns a little going down his throat, but it’s nothing compared to being lit on nuclear fire.

Jax refills the cup, not bothering to offer it back to Sara, and uses the food fabricator to draw up his favorite hangover breakfast – pancakes, bacon, and sunny-side eggs. It’s not nearly as good as the shit he makes from scratch, but it’ll do. And, at the very least, it’s good enough to merit Sara swiping a piece of his bacon off his plate.

“You know, I went six years without bacon,” she tells him as she takes a bite.

“So that means you gotta steal mine right now?” Jax asks.

He’s half tempted to snatch the bacon out of her hand and take his own bite out of it. But then she gives him this grin and he decides it ain’t worth it. ‘Sides, he figures she probably already ate anyways and is just doing this to mess with him.

She gets another cup of coffee and follows him to the table. “So,” she says chewing his bacon obnoxiously loud on purpose, “When are we going? I figure we have at least a few hours until Rip gathers us for another mission.”

“Hold up. Did I miss something? Where we going?”

She gives his this playfully offended look, like she can’t quite believe that he wouldn’t know what she’s talking about. Which, he supposes, it kind of fair considering he usually knows exactly what she’s thinking. “To your haunted house,” she says simply.

Jax stares at her for a beat.

And then another.

“Aw _hell_ no,” he says so violently that he almost drops his breakfast. “You still drunk or something?”

“What? Don’t tell me the great Firestorm is still scared of a little ghost,” she teases.

“Uh, _yeah_. I’ve seen this horror movie and – spoiler alert – it ends with me either dead or possessed or both.”

“I would just like to point out,” Gideon interjects, “That ghosts are not real.”

“Nobody asked,” Sara says back.

There’s something in the way that’s a little more than playful, like there’s almost roughness to it. Defensiveness. And it occurs to Jax, sitting there looking at Sara wearing the necklace Laurel gave her, that maybe she needs a little ghost story in her life right now.

Jax sighs dramatically. “I must be still drunk,” he mumbles.

Sara grins brightly and snatches another piece of bacon off his plate. “Don’t worry,” she says back equally dramatic, “I’ll protect you.”

It’s a joke, he knows, but he does feel a little safer knowing that she really will.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a series of short chapters, probably sporadically written.


End file.
